This Has No Title
by thatcrazycat
Summary: What happens when you mix together angels, demons, dragons, sword-fighting and a war between the two worlds of Heaven and Hell? Mix in an "ordinary" person that has to stop it all and you got this! Rated T for upcoming violence in later chapters.


_I should say that I was one of the unlucky persons, I didn't believe in things such as fairytales, or myth, or things such as dragons and unicorns and pegasi. Even such things as angels and demons. I couldn't imagine things like this to be real or to ever be real at all. My mind was pretty much void of all the imagination, of the vividness that so many people had in their heads, unable to think of, to dream of such things ever becoming. _

When I woke up this morning - and not only a few moments ago at that - I felt as though something different was going to happen, totally unexpected in this normal life that I and so many other people led. Over my second cup of coffee, I pondered. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I encircled my index finger around the lip of the mug as I churned this feeling over and over in my brain, boiling it down to nothing. Eventually I just shook it off as some sort of morning paranoia, and took care of the cup and got ready for another day in the office.

Just as soon as I was outside of my house, I heard the tapping of shoes as they ran towards me. "Hey, lady!" the high pitched voice of a child somewhere behind me called, his voice was... well it was strange. It had a bizarre accent that I hadn't heard before. When I turned around, I was greeted with the sight of a little boy that looked to be no more than eight or nine. He had on a black cloak that covered most of his head save his face. I could just barely see that his hair was a strange rusty copper and his eyes an unnatural shade of a dark seablue.

"Er, yes, little boy?" I said, my tone coming out a little more surprised than I intended it to. He seemed to notice. He took a step back.

"Could you help me find something? I lost my... my mother's necklace." the boy said nervously and quietly. Odd... again he noticed that I was quickly slipping into a suspicious and surprised trance of some sort. "Lady?"

I looked back at him, snapped out of the trance. "Yes, find your mother's necklace, yes... I'm sorry little one... I'm really busy at the moment." he looked desperate, "Please! It was very important to my mother!" he seemed to make it a point to look directly into my eyes.

"... well, I suppose.." that felt somewhat forced out. That's not good... I eyed him with curiosity. _maybe this was the feeling?_ I chuckled at the thought.

His eyes lit up with happiness, he grasped my hand and pulled me into the woods not far from where I was outside of my house. I didn't say anything until we got about halfway through, where the dead leaves, trees and grass were turning into a more of the green hue of life. "How far in the woods were you exactly when you lost this necklace of yours!" I asked, stumbling over a few roots and nearly falling. "Not far!" he simply replied. I thought for a moment if I should protest this idea of it "not being far" and thought better of it. Suddenly we stopped. He let go of my hand and I almost flung forward, having tripped over a tree root. He dodged quickly and helped me up and said to me as I nursed my bruise, "Okay, I was playing with my friends over here by this tree stump," he pointed to a little stump that was about up to his knees, "and I left it on top of it to go and look for something." I looked up at him from my position, "well, my best guess is that one of your friends either took it or a little animal came and grabbed it..." fear bubbled in his blue eyes.

"My friends wouldn't do a thing like that! They're... well they are very good people!" He said, obviously trying to cover something up. I stared, unable to comprehend this strange boy. "... would you mind telling me your name?" I quaried.

"Er... my name is Michael." Michael, huh? That was an angel's name, if I remember correctly... _wait... what? _I made a face at myself, I don't ever have such thoughts. Michael just stared at me with faint amusement in his eyes. "Well, my name is May." the shyness was apperant in my voice. _what is with me today..._

"well," I clapped my hands together readily, "let's begin the search!"

After what seemed like hours of searching, we finally found it. A strange little thing it was... I wonder why his mother entrusted him with such a pricey thing. It was a laced silver chain with a gold line racing inbetween the links. Hanging down on the end of it was a pendant made entirely of moonstone, shaped into a perfect oval shape and surrounded by silver embroadered with roses that were painstakingly handcrafted to the utmost degree. In a way, it glowed. I held it for a second, mesmerized by it. Somehow finding it familiar. Michael looked at me and realization clicked in his eyes. "Do you want it?" I looked at the little boy with shock. Offer me something of this work? _Offer me something that belongs to his mother?_

"What? Kiddo, why are you..." my voice trailed off as I began to stare at him. An odd lad he was. He stared back at me with a look that said he had every intent of giving it to me in the first place. "... Michael," his eyes were now clouding with some sort of guilt. I stopped the conversation at that. "Sure I'll take it from you!" I smiled softly at him and he seemed to cheer up a bit, and at the same time, I couldn't help but notice the mixed expressions of quiet relief and "thank you" briefly cross his young face. I put the necklace in my pocket and preceeded to ask him the way out of this forest. We were out in no time, he told me to not worry about the necklace or his mom and what she would say, and as I turned around and headed back into my home, I felt the atmosphere drop into the normal air and turned around. The boy was gone. Spooked, I went quicker now into my home.

I sighed and chuckled at the same time as I overlooked my house and the messy state it was in. There were papers all over the egg-white floor, my computer was still on and papers were piled around it. My television was still playing, the sound of a news broadcast echoing around the room I was in. I flicked it off and went to sit down at my desk, and thought of what to prepare for dinner. My eyes traveled to the light of the dying sun outside, I felt a little bit more peaceful than I normally would at that moment, and felt the necklace in my pocket and eventually took it out to examine it further. I stroked the moonstone and traced lightly with the nail of my right index finger the designs in the crest surrounding the gem. Turning it over, I saw that the gem was nestled in a small silver plate, and on it I saw something engraved in another language of some sort. A bizarre language, it looked like scribbles of a person becoming bored with writing. I ran my fingers over the engravings and I instantly felt a strange feeling wash over me, the letters glowedat my touch. _Glowed._ In awe, I did it again, a softer approach. Nothing. Frowning, I placed the necklace on the table and began to work on my papers. An hour went by before I finally got up and went to take a shower. When finished, I walked back to my desk and grasped the necklace in my hands and went to my room, where I set it on my dresser and went to bed. Sleep came quite quickly after that.

In the dead of night, I was woken up by an overwhelming, uncomfortable feeling that washed over me, and sat bolt upright. Out of an impulse, looked out of my window. Everything seemed normal... _Oh May, you must be going mad... or paranoid..._ I quickly walked back to my bed, the feeling was growing stronger, for some reason or another I slipped the necklace on, and the feeling, painful, and strange, washed over me and clouded my mind enough so that I fell unconscious into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me, it's so short... it looked a hell of a lot longer on WordPad. :(<strong>

**I will be editing this soon. Maybe even changing the point of view. Critiques are welcome. Just don't make 'em too harsh. I _do_, however, need major help coming up with a title for this. I can't think of one. The story I can do, but the title... **


End file.
